1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for preventing marine propellers attached to marine motors from being stolen when not in use. More particularly, the invention relates to devices that attach to the exterior of marine motors to lock the propeller to the motor preventing the unauthorized removal of the propeller.
2. Description of Related Art
Theft of boat propellers from marine motors when not in use is a problem for boat owners, marinas, insurance companies, and law enforcement authorities. The advanced design and materials of present day marine propellers creates a high value item that can be targeted for random and organized theft. Typically, propellers are bolted to marine outboard, or inboard/outboard, motor drive shafts and are left in place when the boat is not in use. When left unattended, the propellers can be removed simply by unbolting the propeller from the marine motor drive shaft.
As known in the art, inboard/outboard motors refer to the type of marine propulsion in which the marine motor is housed within the boat hull and the drive unit is positioned on the outer stern of the boat. The lower drive unit for the inboard/outboard motor is substantially the same as the lower drive unit from an outboard motor. The drive shaft in which the propeller is attached refers to the propeller drive shaft which located in the lower drive unit of the outboard and inboard/outboard motors.
What is needed is a quickly and easily installed lock that secures a marine propeller to the motor drive shaft to prevent unauthorized removal of the propeller. Because the lock should be in place protecting the propeller whenever the boat is not being used, the lock should have an attractive physical appearance. The lock should be easy to manufacture and low in cost.